Pranking Hiccup
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: Hiccup wakes up one morning to see his friends acting out of character. Fishlegs was rude, the twins were very civil towards each other, Snotlout wasn't a jerk and Astrid, oh my, what happened to his Astrid! And why in Odin's name is she dating Snotlout! find out what happens in this oneshot! slight Hicstrid. Rated T for mild violence and because I'm paranoid!


**Hello again! Thank you so much for your reviews and favourites that you left me! It really touched me!**

**Hiccup: Oh no, she's going to cry…**

**Me: I am not! *Tries hard not to cry and prove Hiccup wrong***

**Hiccup: *sigh* whatever…. I'm still pissed at you…**

**Me: why?!**

**Hiccup: Because you wrote about me. Again! But this time, you wrote about—**

**Me: *covers Hiccup's mouth before he spoils the audience* Shut up!**

**Hiccup: *rolls eyes***

**On with the story!**

**I do not own HTTYD**

* * *

**Pranking Hiccup**

It was another busy day for Hiccup in the forge. It was early in the morning yet here he is, all sweaty and covered in grime. Toothless was outside the forge, lying on the grass even though he still had his saddle on from their flight a while ago. Hiccup wiped sweat from his brow just in time to see Snotlout come in the forge. He saw Hiccup and waved to him with a smile on his face. Hiccup stared at him baffled.

_What the? What happened to Snotlout? He never comes in the forge to see me… much less SMILE and WAVE at ME… _Hiccup thought as he smiled at Snotlout awkwardly.

"Um… hey, Snotlout, not to be rude but… what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked as he wiped his hands on his apron before facing his cousin. "And, what can I do for you, by the way?"

Snotlout smiled at his cousin before punching his arm in a friendly manner, which still made Hiccup lean forward involuntarily.

"Oh nothing, Hiccup. I just wanted to see how my cousin is doing. Don't miss breakfast okay? I and the others will be at the Mead Hall!" Snotlout called as he went out of the forge leaving his cousin with a shocked, confused, and surprised expression on his face. Toothless, who had been watching the whole thing, looked at his rider with his wide, dragon eyes. They exchanged glances before glancing at Snotlout's retreating form and back again.

"What just happened?" Hiccup asked confused before sighing and removing his apron.

"Come on, bud. I'm just going to take a quick shower and then we can get some breakfast." Hiccup said as he and Toothless made their way to Hiccup's house.

**-LINEBREAK-**

"I'm still bothered by Snotlout's behavior a while ago, Toothless." Hiccup said as he and Toothless made their way towards the Mead hall. Toothless gave his rider a gentle nudge on the arm while walking and a soft grunt. Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah, I guess he just… um… ate something that made his… behaviour that way." Hiccup said. Toothless made a low growl and pointed to the direction of the cove.

"Oh, sure, bud. You can go. I'll catch you later for our flight." Hiccup said. Toothless licked Hiccup who gave out a groan before bounding off to the direction of the cove.

Hiccup shook his head before entering the Mead Hall. He scanned the area before falling on the familiar table his friends sat. He grabbed some food before walking over and sat beside Astrid.

"Hey, everyone." Hiccup said as he fiddled with his food. Still oblivious to his friends' strange behaviour.

"Morning, Hiccup." Astrid said sweetly. Hiccup froze mid-bite into his muffin. Since when did Astrid talk _sweetly?_ He glanced at the twins to see them talking normally. Ruffnut was smiling genuinely and Tuffnut was… well, Tuffnut actually looked… _clean_. And also smelled clean.

"Hey, Ruff, could I have some of your muffins? You can take my bread if you want." Tuffnut said as he held out a plate. His sister smiled and they exchanged food.

_What the? They should be arguing by now. Especially for food. They wouldn't just give away their food for each other. And why does Tuffnut look so… clean? _Hiccup thought confused. He turned to see Fishlegs with a smug/annoyed expression on his face. He saw Hiccup look at him before his face turned into a sarcastic one.

"What are you looking at, fishbone?" he said rudely at Hiccup.

"Okay…" Hiccup said taken aback by what Fishlegs had said to him. He glanced at Snotlout who was, for once, not admiring his muscles. He actually had a down to earth look on his face. By the looks on most of his friends, he was scared to glance at Astrid. He slowly turned to her and his eyes nearly bulged out. Astrid had flowers in her headband and along her braid. And the thing that shocked Hiccup most was the fact that she was wearing a dress.

"Whoa! You're… you're…. you're wearing a _dress!_" Hiccup exclaimed as he dropped his muffin and gestured to Astrid who was wearing a blue long sleeved dress that actually suited her.

"Yes, Hiccup. I'm wearing a dress. Why? Is there a problem?" Astrid asked sweetly as she stared at Hiccup with a confused yet cute expression. Hiccup stared at her as if she was crazy.

_She would have made a witty remark at me by now! What in Odin's name is going on? _Hiccup thought as he stared at his friends. He was clearly confused. What happened?

"Um… guys? What happened?" Hiccup asked cautiously. Fishlegs snorted.

"What do you mean, fishbone?"

"I mean, look at yourselves! You're not acting like yourselves at all!" Hiccup said exasperated.

"Hiccup, you need to calm down." Snotlout said as he went to Hiccup and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, Hiccup. I don't think we are acting strange." Ruffnut said. Hiccup glanced at his friends ridiculously.

"Oh! Look at the time! Snotlout, it's time for our date." Astrid said as she stood up and looped an arm around Snotlout's arm. Snotlout smiled sweetly at her before turning to Hiccup who had a very shocked look.

"We better go. We'll see you later, okay Hiccup?" Snotlout said as he and Astrid began walking out.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Hiccup called out. Astrid and Snotlout stopped and faced Hiccup.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"You two are…. Dating?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, why? We've been dating for a while now Hiccup, don't you remember?" Astrid said.

"Maybe Hiccup got his head banged from a wall or something." Fishlegs said with a bored expression. Meanwhile, Hiccup was trying his best not to pass out.

"Hiccup, hey, are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out." Tuffnut asked. Hiccup took one good look at his friends before fainting.

**-LINEBREAK-**

When Hiccup woke up, he had a massive headache. He glanced at where Toothless lay to find the dragon missing. He groaned before sitting up and climbing out of bed just when he remembered the events a while ago.

"I have to find Astrid!" Hiccup said to himself as he rushed out of his house and into the plaza. He kept running until he collided with someone.

"Hiccup?" he heard a familiar voice say. He looked up to see Astrid staring at him curiously with her axe in one hand and Stormfly behind her.

"Astrid! You're… you're not wearing a dress!" Hiccup said joyously as he looked at Astrid from head to toe, relieved that she was wearing her usual outfit.

"A dress? Hiccup, why in Odin's name would I wear a dress?" Astrid asked as she eyed Hiccup suspiciously. Hiccup was about to reply when Ruffnut and Tuffnut came into view bickering again along with their dragon.

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut! You're bickering again!" Hiccup said happily. The twins glanced at each other.

"What happened to Hiccup? Did he just bang his head or something?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup ignored her and glanced at Tuffnut.

"Tuffnut! You're filthy again!" Hiccup exclaimed. Tuffnut stared at him blankly while Astrid tried not to snort.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or relieved by that." Tuffnut said. Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't be insulted because you _are_ filthy." Ruffnut said.

"Well, you are too!" Tuffnut shot back before the two started arguing again with Barf and Belch doing the same with each other.

"I swear them and their dragons are so much alike. Even in appetite!" Fishlegs said as he and Snotlout joined their friends. Hookfang, Meatlug and Toothless following closely behind. Toothless then proceeded to approach his master who in turn petted him.

"Fishlegs! Snotlout! You're back to normal!" Hiccup said. Both Vikings looked at the young boy confused. Astrid then approached Hiccup.

"Hiccup, what exactly are you talking about?" Astrid asked.

"It's just that a while ago, you were all acting out of character! Fishlegs was acting like Snotlout," Hiccup began as he gestured to the bigger Viking.

"Snotlout was acting all, _nice_ to _me._ And wasn't his usual stuck up self."

"Hey!"

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut weren't bickering and were civil with each other. They even shared food and Tuffnut looked clean!" Hiccup said. As the words left his mouth, the twins glanced at each other.

"I can believe at me being clean for once. But sharing food with her?" Tuffnut gestured to his sister. "You must be insane!" Tuffnut said earning him a smack from Ruffnut. Hiccup then turned to Astrid.

"And you," he pointed at her. "You had flowers in your hair! And you were wearing a dress! And…" Hiccup trailed off as he glanced between Astrid and Snotlout.

_Well, they don't look like they're dating… _Hiccup thought.

"And what, Hiccup?" Astrid asked surprisingly calm about the boy's behaviour as she encouraged Hiccup to continue.

"And… you and Snotlout are dating…" Hiccup finished reluctantly, afraid of Astrid's reaction. And sure enough, the blonde beauty's face turned red.

"WHAT?!" Astrid exclaimed at the same time when Snotlout cheered. He the wrapped his arms around Astrid.

"Yes! Pucker up, my sweet!" Snotlout said as he moved to kiss Astrid but never got the chance to. Astrid punched him in the face. Hard. When he retracted his hands from Astrid, she then elbowed him to the ground and dropped the handle of her axe on the place where every guy was vulnerable at.

"You deserve that after you practically pounced on me!" Astrid yelled at the now wheezing Snotlout. Everyone was holding back their laughter; even the dragons would give an occasional snort. Hiccup then cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm glad to know that you too aren't dating." Hiccup said very relieved though he didn't show it much.

"Please! I wouldn't date him even if my life depended on it." Astrid said.

"H-hey!" Snotlout wheezed earning an eye-roll from Astrid.

"What even gave you that idea, Hiccup?" she asked.

"A while ago! When I arrived for breakfast! You guys were already acting like that!" Hiccup said. The twins looked at him confused.

"Uh, Hiccup, you weren't even there at breakfast this morning." Ruffnut pointed.

"What do you mean? I was there!" Hiccup insisted.

"No you weren't. If you were, then Astrid wouldn't have sneaked a muffin or two to bring it over to your house just a minute ago." Ruffnut said slyly earning a hard punch from Astrid. Hiccup blushed as Astrid cleared her throat.

"It must've just been a dream, Hiccup. All the work at the forge must have gotten into you that you dreamed crazy stuff. So tell you what, here are those muffins Ruffnut referred to a while ago. Eat them and after that, why don't you and Toothless join us in our morning flights?" Astrid said as she shooed Hiccup off towards his house. The dragons, however, looked at each other confused. Toothless just rolled his big, dragon eyes. He was a smart dragon. He knew what was going on the entire time. He just didn't interfere because he thought it was amusing.

Hiccup then sighed and nodded. Relieved that he wasn't crazy and that his dream wasn't real. He then thanked Astrid by kissing her cheek, earning a blush from them both before awkwardly shuffling towards his house with Toothless following. Astrid had a smile on her face as she watched the boy go until Ruffnut elbowed her.

"Nice acting! Do you think he bought it?" Ruffnut asked.

"Judging by the look on his face? Yeah, of course." Astrid said.

"Hiccup may be the smartest boy in the village, but he still has a gullible side in him." Fishlegs said. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you guys convinced me to do this with you." She said as Snotlout approached them slightly feeling better.

"Come on, Astrid. Admit it, you had fun." Snotlout said.

"Aside from having to pretend to date you, yeah I guess it was fun. Especially Hiccup's expression." Astrid chuckled. Tuffnut snorted.

"Oh yeah, that was a killer. I almost laughed at that time." He said.

"You were practically rolling on the round laughing when Hiccup passed out." Ruffnut pointed. Tuffnut just rolled his eyes as the teens began walking towards Hiccup's house.

"Do you think Hiccup will figure out that we just pranked him?" Fishlegs asked Astrid who just shrugged. Meanwhile, their dragons shook their heads at their riders' crazy antics towards each other.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
